


A is for Amazons

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Bastion Misawa wasn’t stupid, not by anybody’s means. But there was something about the woman in front of him that made his head spin.Or, Bastion Misawa gets fucked by Tanya.Amazons and Authoritarians - Fetish dedicated to physically strong women or women in positions of authority.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Tanya
Series: A-Z Kink List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 8





	A is for Amazons

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say first that this setting is heavily inspired by spellcastersjudgement's Bastion Misawa series. We are both huge fans of their writing and don't want to seem like we are copying them. We just really love that series.

Bastion Misawa wasn’t stupid, not by anybody’s means. But there was something about the woman in front of him that made his head spin. Well, he knew what is was.. Her stupid pet names, her beautiful chiselled features, the way her muscles flexed under her shirt, that woman had it all, and it made Bastion rethink everything he’s ever thought about relationships.

He’s seen first-hand what a relationship can do to a person, the amount of times his friends have come to him with their problems was too many to count at this point. Bastion has never seen a need for such distraction anyway. It would only end in tragedy he told himself, and every time he seen someone with too tight pants or a skirt that was too short he’d have to remind himself of that. Sometimes Bastion Misawa was repulsed by the sinful thoughts he’s had of people.

But now, well, Tanya was different. He couldn’t get her out of his head, always thinking of her at any given moment throughout the day. The way her muscles would flex or the way her voice pitched just the right amount when she called him ‘hun’. Honestly, Bastion thought she would be the death of him.

Now, actually indulging her was a different story completely. Bastion’s self-confidence was definitely something he needed to work on. I mean, don’t get him wrong, he’s tried, but there is just so many things about him that scream virgin. And there’s not too many people that he knows that are lining up to date a grown man that loves coding, video games, and Star Trek more than most things in life, because if there was he would have definitely tried to track them down by now.

So, long story short he wasn’t going to be forward with her any time soon. That was just something he’d have to live with.

*

Bastion sat up in bed, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the muscles. Muscles. His mind immediately went to the Amazoness woman. God fucking dammit. ‘Not now, not fucking now’, Bastion thought as he stood up, hands coming up to cover his face, an over exaggerated sigh leaving him. He couldn’t be having those kinds of thoughts now, not when he had to leave for work in twenty minutes, maybe even five if the traffic were bad. What if he just…No! Bastion Misawa was not like that. He would not masturbate to the thought of his close friend, it wasn’t right.

Sighing in defeat, Bastion rested his hand on his thigh, calculating the amount of time he had before he had to head off to work. Realistically, he would have about twenty five minutes, but that was pushing it a bit, so if he was going to do this then it was going to be quick, meaning he wouldn’t have time to get comfortable.

His hand travelled down to his waist, popping the button on his slacks, reaching in to free his hard cock from its confines. Bastion let out a soft groan, fingertips grazing over the sensitive flesh, thumb running over the slit, spreading precome over his cock. Thoughts of Tanya flooded his mind, thoughts of everything that those muscular arms could do to him. He was stroking his cock now, at an agonizingly slow speed, but if he was going to be late for work anyway then he should at least take his time.

He thought about eating her out, imagining what it would feel like to have her muscular thighs wrapped around his head, squeezing tightly as she neared her orgasm, nearly suffocating him. He didn’t know why that thought was so appealing to him, especially since he’d never thought that he’d be into asphyxiation, but now the thought seemed to make him so much harder, groaning as he continued to picture the scene. Bastion’s groans filled the room as he continued to stroke himself, the feeling of his hand around his aching cock nearly too much for him.

His mind drifted again, thoughts of the Amazoness in a corset, something that reminded him of a dominatrix, a little cliché really, but that didn’t deter him from continuing, his free hand now travelling up to tweak one of his nipples, sending a shiver down his spine. She had a paddle in her hand, beckoning him towards her with a curved finger. Bastion thought about her spanking him, how red and sore it would be afterwards.

He pushed his pants and underwear down now, reaching over to his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer, and taking out a bottle of lube, popping the cap and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He reached down again, running his lube covered fingers around the tight ring of muscle, one pushing inside, making Bastion cry out.

“Fuck, Tanya!”

He usually wasn’t a loud person whenever he got off, but there has only been a handful of times where he’s stuffed himself with his fingers, so maybe that was the reason for the sudden cry. Bastion slowly added a second finger, pumping them in and out slowly. Feeling his orgasm nearing, Bastion took his hand off of his cock. He didn’t want to finish so soon, he wanted to tease himself, keep himself on edge for as long as possible. He opened his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching himself open on his fingers. He let out a long groan, the slight burning of the stretching muscle felt too good.

Bastion continued to finger himself, still thinking of the same magenta haired woman. He felt himself tense, his orgasm nearing again. He brought his hand back to his cock, stroking faster and faster, chasing his release. His pants were the only thing that could be heard over the slick sound of Bastion pumping himself.

Bastion stiffened, his muscles tensing and vision going foggy. He let out a low groan of Tanya’s name as he finished, spilling onto his fist. Fuck. That was…something. Every time he’d touched himself he thought of her, he just never thought about anything so, so kinky. It was something Bastion never considered himself to be, but yet here he was thinking about being spanked and used by a woman twice his size.

As he came down from his high panting, he continued to think about her. He wasn’t being ridiculous when he said that she took up nearly every thought in his day. Bastion reached over to his bedside table again, putting the lube back and grabbing a few tissues to clean himself up. He looked at the clock. 9:30. Shit, he would either have to call in sick or be late. Bastion should have gone with the latter, but he couldn’t gather the energy to stand up, never mind drive. That is until a familiar voice called him from behind the front door.

“Bastion, Hun? You in there?”

Oh no. He had forgotten he’d asked Tanya to drive him to work yesterday evening. Pulling his slacks and underwear back up he headed for the door, opening it to find a very bubbly Tanya behind it waiting for him. Same as always. Even if she didn’t always drive him she would still wait for him so they could walk out of their apartment building together. It was a small tradition that Bastion always looked forward to.

“You alright, Hun?”, Tanya asked, passing him to start her walk down the hallway. Bastion looked at her, his brow slightly raised. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”, he asked, answering her question with his own. Tanya looked sceptical and Bastion thought he might be done for. “Hmm”, she hummed, not sounding convinced just yet. Shit, she heard him, didn’t she? “You sure?”, she spoke slowly, drawing out the last word. Bastion’s only response was to nod. He wasn’t sure he voice would work around her again and he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk his words coming out in a squeak.

“Alright”, she said continuing to walk towards the main door, holding it open for Bastion. Something about the action made Bastion believe that he could be the stereotypical girl in their friendly relationship, something that Bastion was strangely okay with, after all, he didn’t believe in labels. “Thanks”, he mumbled, a hushed sound that could barely be heard. Tanya must have heard him though because she looked at him, giving him a large smile, one filled with enthusiasm.

They continued to walk into the private carpark, Bastion keeping an eye out for his car as he couldn’t quite remember where he parked. He turned to look over his shoulder at the woman behind him, watching as she walked towards her own car. “Hey, Hun?”, she called back, not bothering to look over her shoulder. “Yeah”, he answered after a moment of silence. “What were you really doing in your apartment?”, she asked, clearly knowing what had happened since she winked at him. Bastion put his head in his hands defeated. He watched as Tanya drove off, heading for the open road. “I should follow her”, Bastion said to himself, sighing at how weird it sounded.

*

Bastion got home from work in record time, something that normally would have taken about twenty five minutes in bad traffic only took about five, maybe a little more. He stood at the open door of his apartment, glancing down the hallway looking for a certain magenta haired woman. Bastion was about to go inside, deciding that it was probably best to call her later since she might be busy but a loud laugh coming from outside stopped him. Yep, definitely Tanya.

As if on cue Tanya came strolling down the hall, a huge cat like grin plastered on her face. What was she so happy about? “Hey, Bas!”, she called. Bastion rolled his eyes. This really wasn’t a time where he wanted to be teased endlessly by Tanya for something. Well, now that he thought about it, it didn’t sound too bad. God, he really was a horrible human being, one with basic human urges he reminded himself.

“So, you gonna tell me?”, she asked, grin not leaving her face. Bastion looked at her, confusion evident on his face. What was she talking about? “Oh, come on!”, she practically yelled, her brow knitted slightly. “Tell you what?”, he asked with genuine innocence. Tanya let out a loud huff. “What you were doing in your apartment this morning?”, she asked, that sugary sweet grin returning. Oh, Oh! Yeah that. “Um…”, Bastion shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, trying to think of a convincing lie. ‘Fuck it, just tell her’, he thought leaning against the door frame now, too scared that his legs might give out on him.

“I was masturbating!”, he blurted out, the words coming out as one and almost as a squeak. Bastion felt a deep blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks making them burn red.

_She’s never gonna talk to me again._

She’s never gonna look at me again.

_SHE’LL NEVER WANNA SEE ME AGAIN._

The possibilities of her response flooded Bastion’s mind. He really did over think everything, didn’t he? Although when he thought about it more he realised that most of the responses he thought about probably weren’t an overreaction. She could want any of those things and yet he’d still respect her privacy. This was the end of Bastion Misawa, or so he thought. Instead a smirk crossed Tanya’s face, grabbing his hand, and leading him inside his apartment, pushing him down on the couch.

“Uh”, Bastion said, a little stunned with what just happened to him. This only made Tanya grin harder, straddling Bastion, making the blush creep higher. “You’re cute when you blush, Hun”, Tanya said, laughing a little. Bastion frowned slightly. He didn’t think he could get anymore embarrassed than this. He’ll never understand why she called him cute. It was one of her favourite words to call him too, adding insult to injury.

“Were you thinking about me, Baby?”, she asked, her voice changing to a huskier tone. One that made Bastion harden in his slacks. Bastion couldn’t speak, he was too caught up in the sight of Tanya on top of him, grinding her hips against him, making him moan. Holy shit! Okay, this was happening. How the fuck was he supposed to tell her that he’s an inexperienced virgin?

_Hey, Tanya? Just wanted to let you know that I’ve never done this before and I’m kinda freaking out right now. Sorry, I know it’s not ideal, unless you’re into that sort of thing but just wanted to let you know that you’ll probably regret this, and you can leave whenever you want._

Yeah, somehow Bastion couldn’t see that one going over too well with Tanya, considering she’d be insistent on taking care of him.

Almost as if she’d read his mind, Tanya looked down at him with a concerned look. “What’s on your mind, Bastion?”, she asked, worry now evident in her usually worry free voice. Had he really been that obvious? “Um, well…”, he started, “I’ve never done this before”. Tanya looked kind of shocked, an emotion that Bastion hadn’t expected. “You’ll do just fine, Hun”, Tanya spoke again, slipping back into that silky smooth tone that Bastion knew so well. He smiled back, making his best efforts to push his insecurities aside for a little while.

“What were you thinking about?”, Tanya asked, “when you touched yourself”. That was a question that Bastion desperately didn’t want to answer, but he knew that if she were going to make his fantasies a reality then he would have to. “I want you to spank me”, was all he managed, throat too dry for much else. He would have liked to say a lot more but there wasn’t enough time for that. Not when he was about to get his ass handed to him by an Amazonian.

A sly smile crept across Tanya’s face, one that made Bastion slightly nervous. She pulled him off of the couch, making him stand. “Pull those down, Hun”, she said, referring to his slacks. “Everything”, she continued, and Bastion knew she meant his underwear too. She watched hungrily as Bastion undone the button of his slacks, pulling down the zipper and taking them off in one fluid motion along with his underwear, his hard cock leaking before her. The sight made Tanya’s mouth water and arousal pool in her stomach.

Not wanting to waste any time, Tanya pulled Bastion onto her lap, his ass raised slightly, begging to be spanked. Bastion was a little disappointed that Tanya didn’t have a paddle, but she did have her hand and hard muscle under that beautiful tanned skin. Really she was gorgeous, but Bastion wasn’t gonna say that. Clichés were overrated anyway.

Shit! Bastion felt a hand connect with his ass, making him yelp. Tanya hooked a finger underneath his chin, tilting it so he could look at her. She looked like a Goddess to him, a muscular, hot, kinky Goddess, and he loved it.

When she brought her hand down the second time, the noise was louder, and so was Bastion. The yell echoed through the room, sending shots of adrenaline through Tanya. God, she was so fucking wet.

Bastion got to five before he became a moaning mess. He didn’t look like himself anymore. His hair was messy, sticking up in all directions and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth in his best attempt to muffle his sounds. Something he shouldn’t have done, because when Tanya found out she wasn’t too happy.

“Don’t muffle your noises, Baby. I want to hear you scream for me”, she ordered, giving his ass another swat. That got a reaction out of Bastion, his pained whines now much louder. That’s all Tanya needed to continue.

After fifteen Bastion couldn’t take it anymore. His whines had turned into pleas and hot tears streamed down his face, something that would have worried Tanya if his cock hadn’t been leaking the entire time, his precome making an evident puddle on the floor beneath them.

Tanya was about to stop, get Bastion all cleaned up. She didn’t think he could take anymore, already surprised that he’d gotten this far, but as Bastion turned to her with pleading eyes she knew she was done for.

“Please, Tanya. Fuck me”, he begged, all insecurities gone out the window for a while. Tanya licked her lips, reaching into her bag, bringing out a bottle of lube. Bastion’s eyebrow raised. “What?”, the Amazonian laughed, “I came prepared”. She squirted some lube onto her fingers, coating them generously, before closing the cap and drawing her attention back to the pleading man on her lap. She traced two fingers around his hole for a moment before pushing in slowly, earning a whine from Bastion. Tanya started to pump her fingers in and out of the man beneath her, eventually adding a third, stretching him even more.

“This what you wanted, Baby?”, she asked, curling her fingers, and hitting Bastion’s prostate head on, making him cry out. Everything was too much at the moment, her fingers, her voice, the situation. It turned him on even more, if that was even possible. She continued to finger him, the occasional moan escaping his lips, making Tanya smirk.

“You’re taking my fingers so well, Bas”, she whispered, her lips hovering directly beside his ear, making the man shiver. Bastion moaned at the praise. Maybe he wasn’t awful at this. “You want my cock inside you now?”, she asked, showing him a strap-on that she’d taken from her bag. All he could do was nod, his senses too overloaded to form a coherent response.

Tanya gently pushed him back onto the couch, making him watch as she stepped into the harness, a bright purple dildo on the end. The toy itself was big but yet it wasn’t too intimidating, and Bastion couldn’t wait.

Tanya climbed over him, positioning herself behind him and lining the fake cock up with Bastion’s hole. The anticipation was getting to Bastion, making him ache with want. He could feel the head of the dildo press against his hole. He pushed back, wanting too badly to be filled. “Bastion”, Tanya warned, her stern tone making Bastion anxious. “S-sorry”, he stuttered, blushing again.

The Amazonian pushed the head of the fake cock inside him, testing Bastion’s reaction. When she seen that he was nearly a moaning mess she continued, pushing the rest of the cock in inch by inch, watching as it disappeared inside him, the sight making her ache. This wasn’t about her though. She wanted to make Bastion’s fantasies come to life, and that’s exactly what she was going to do.

She began to thrust into him, setting a pace that many may describe as brutal, but to her it was normal. Bastion’s groans got louder as her thrusts got deeper, harder. Bastion screamed when she hit his prostate again, jolting forward, making Tanya laugh a little. “You can take it, Hun, don’t worry”, she praised, hitting that spot again. Bastion could feel his orgasm nearing. It might have been humiliating to come without being touched, but Bastion was too lost in the moment to care.

Bastion came after one, two more thrusts, his vision going white, come shooting out in thick ropes, covering his couch. He would have to clean that later. Tanya stopped a moment later, taking the cock out. Bastion felt himself whine at the loss. He came down from his high panting, moving into a sitting position slowly. Tanya glanced down and him, laughing slightly. “Sorry, you just look so cute”, she said, her voice pitching. “Oh God”, Bastion groaned.

“Listen, Bas”, Tanya began, “I’m gonna have to go. I promised my friends we’d meet up. I’ll come back later, check up on you”, Tanya winked, heading for the door. Bastion shook his head laughing. Bastion Misawa was in love, and he was in love with a lunatic.

He heard Tanya shut the door, humming a soft tune to herself. Bastion sighed heavily. Now all that was left was for Bastion to process what the fuck just happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> This series will be 26 parts long with different fandoms and pairings. We are really sorry if we write any of the future kinks wrong. We have tried our best to research these kinks and fetishes. So we apologize if it's written wrong. If you can we would appreciate constructive criticism for anything that's wrong. Thank you and thanks for reading. Also, if by some miracle spellcastersjudgement sees this, then I hope I done this pairing justice. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
